Toriel/In Battle
Strategy Choosing "Act" and then trying to talk to Toriel does nothing, the protagonist is unable to think of any conversation topics, and eventually realizes that talking to her won't help the situation. The protagonist has two main choices for getting past Toriel: *Spare her. **One Froggit from earlier warns the protagonist that they may have to repeatedly try to spare someone even if the "spare" text color is not yellow (Or whatever color the protagonist has chosen, if they changed it). **Missing attacks has a similar result to sparing her. **Eventually, she will stop fighting and will only talk. The option to "Flee" will disappear. Continue sparing her to win the battle. ** If spared, Toriel will allow the protagonist to leave the Ruins, but bids them never to return. She will hug the protagonist, and leave. *** If the protagonist backtracks to the beginning of the game before leaving the Ruins, she will be near the patch of golden flowers at the beginning of the ruins. *Kill her. **Another Froggit says that monsters can be spared if their HP is low enough, however Toriel is not one of these monsters; attacking Toriel when her HP is low will deal significantly more damage than usual and outright kill her. Toriel additionally goads the protagonist into attacking her, which combined with the above may trick pacifist players into unintentionally killing her. ***If Toriel is killed this way, she tells the protagonist not to allow Asgore's plan (which involves taking the protagonist's soul) to succeed. **If her guard is lowered from sparing her, attacking once will kill her. She tells the protagonist that they are just as cruel as the monsters outside, and dies laughing. **If the protagonist is on a Genocide Route, Toriel will die in one hit. She realizes that she was keeping the monsters outside safe by attempting to keep the protagonist trapped, and dies laughing. * The protagonist can flee from Toriel, but this will not let them leave the Ruins. * If the protagonist reaches 2 HP at any point in the fight, Toriel's attacks will move away from the protagonist's SOUL. This can be used to win the battle peacefully without having to deal with her attacks. Attacks Toriel has two primary attacks: a sweeping motion with her hands that covers the top half of the box, and a volley of fire balls that stream from the top to the bottom, with a blazing effect on the bottom border. Her attacks are similiar to Asgore Dreemurr, but aren't as difficult. As the protagonist's health reaches critical levels (2HP or less), Toriel will stop an attack in progress and begin to purposefully avoid endangering the protagonist further. She will only use a weaker attack in which the raining fireballs move away from the protagonist's soul. However, it is still possible to die in this fight by taking a high damage attack before entering critical health. If the protagonist does die during her battle, Toriel gasps in horror for one frame before the "GAME OVER" screen appears. Quotes Pre-Fight * You wish to know how to return "home," do you not? | Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS. | A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. | I am going to destroy it. | No one will ever be able to leave again. | Now be a good child and go upstairs. * Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. | I have seen it again and again. | They come. | They leave. | They die. | You naive child... If you leave the RUINS... | They... ASGORE... Will kill you. | I am only protecting you, do you understand? | ... go to your room. '' * ''Do not try to stop me. | This is your final warning. * You want to leave so badly? | Hmph. | You are just like the others. | There is only one solution to this. | Prove yourself... | Prove to me you are strong enough to survive. ** ... wait. | ... why are you looking at me like that? | Like you have seen a ghost. | Do you know something that I do not? | No... That is impossible. Toriel was killed on a previous run Fight * ..... Spare * ..... ..... #2 * ..... ..... ..... #3 * ...? #4 * What are you doing? #5 * Attack or run away! #6 * What are you proving this way? #7 * Fight me or leave! #8 * Stop it. #9 * Stop looking at me that way. #10 * ... #11 * ... ... #12 * I know you want to go home, but... #13 * But please... Go upstairs now. #14 * I promise I will take good care of you here. #15 * I know we do not have much, but... #16 * We can have a good life here. #17 * Why are you making this so difficult? #18 * Please, go upstairs. #19 * ..... #20 * Ha ha... #21 * Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child. #22 * ... #23 * No, I understand. | You would just be unhappy trapped down there. | The RUINS are very small once you get used to them. | It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. | My expectations... My loneliness... My fear... | For you, my child... I will put them aside. #24 * Urgh... You are stronger than I thought... Listen to me, small one... If you go beyond this door, Keep walking as far as you can. Eventually you will reach an exit. ... .... ASGORE... Do not let ASGORE take your soul. His plan cannot be allowed to succeed. ....... Be good, won't you? My child. Neutral Route * You... ... at my most vulnerable moment... To think I was worried you wouldn't fit out in there... Eheheheh!!! You're really no different than them! Ha... Ha... once she stops attacking * Y... you... really hate me that much? Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you there. Not you... But them! Ha... ha... [[Genocide Route]] Flavor Text * Knows best for you. Check * Toriel blocks the way! Encounter * Toriel looks through you. Neutral * Toriel prepares a magical attack. Neutral * Toriel takes a deep breath. Neutral * Toriel is acting aloof. Neutral * ... she stops attacking * You couldn't think of any conversation topics. Talk * You tried to think of something to say again, but... #2 * Ironically, talking does not seem to be the solution to this situation. #3+ * You thought about telling Toriel that you saw her die. | But... That's creepy. if Toriel was killed on a previous run * Can you show mercy without fighting or running away...? #2+, if Toriel was killed on a previous run * Not worth talking to. [[Genocide Route]] Gallery Frisk hugging Toriel.png | If Toriel is spared, she hugs Frisk, wishing them good luck. Toriel in Battle Miss Attack.png | Toriel's attacks missing, due to Frisk having low health. Category:In Battle